The invention relates to a folding device, in particular glass folding device (e.g. bi-folding glass doors), for room closures or room dividers that can be opened, for use in connection with sunrooms, store fronts, balcony glass enclosures or similar applications. The folding device comprises a peripheral frame comprising a top guide rail and a bottom guide rail and lateral frame parts connected thereto as well as a chain of panels that are connected pivotably to each other and that, when opening the folding device, can be folded against each other in an accordion fold arrangement. Hinge arrangements between the panels are alternatingly disposed such that first ones are guided on the guide rails and second ones are deflected outwardly in a direction transverse to the guide rails. When closing the folding device, the panels are moved into a stretched-out position and form together with the peripheral frame a closed wall structure within which the panels are closed by seals relative to each other and relative to the peripheral frame, wherein the seals between the panels and the peripheral frame at least partially extend along a sealing plane. At least one of the lateral frame parts has disposed in front thereof, viewed in a direction of extension of the guide rails, an adjusting strip wherein the adjusting strip, for adaptation to an end edge of the panels in the stretched position, is embodied to be adjustable with regard to the spacing relative to the lateral frame part.
Folding devices are common in practice that have at least one chain of panels, the panels connected pivotably to each other and, from the closed position within the peripheral frame, foldable in an accordion fold fashion in such a way that hinge arrangements between the panels alternatingly are guided along the guide rails and deflected outwardly by a folding movement oriented away from the rails. Often, the chain of panels at one end is stationarily connected to the lateral frame part but is pivotable and the chain of panels can be folded toward this end. In this context, the chain of panels at the opening side can terminate with a hinge arrangement which is guided along the guide rails or can terminate by means of a (rotary) panel that pivots like a door. When being folded, the chain of panels can also be freely movable as a whole along the guide rails and can thus be folded toward one end or the other end of the guide rails wherein also freely pivotable end panels on both sides can be provided.
In the closed position, it is important that the stretched-out chain of panels is closed seal-tightly between the panels and also seal-tightly relative to the peripheral frame. While the seals to be provided relative to each other and relative to the guide rails and lateral frame parts can be employed in conventional and practice-proven manner, an adjusting strip that is positioned in front of one or both of the lateral frame parts presents a problem due to its adjustability in regard to the spacing relative to the lateral frame part. Such an adjusting strip is provided in order to compensate tolerances in regard to the length of the chain of panels in the closed state; tolerances may accumulate, based on manufacturing and mounting tolerances of the individual panels, to a value of several millimeters and such tolerances are difficult to avoid in practice. In particular at the transition locations to the guide rails, these tolerances present problems in regard to being able to provide continuous seals, despite of the spacing adjustment of the adjusting strip relative to the lateral frame parts, without resorting in this context to unappealing voluminous seals or requiring changes in the seal for each new adjustment of the adjusting strip.